The invention relates to a motor, in particular for driving a clockwork, having a rotatably supported rotor which has diametrically opposite permanent-magnet poles, with a multi-phase coil arrangement for the production of a magnetic field which deflects the rotor from its instantaneous position as a function of control signals present in each case on the coils of the coil arrangement.
It is known in such motors to develop the motor as stepping motor and to control it with pulses, the instantaneous current pulse resulting in a specific angular step. This stepwise drive leads upon each step, on the one hand, to the striking of the driven gears of the clockwork and, on the other hand, also to a step-wise displacement of the hands. Both of these factors cause disturbing noises.
It is an object of the invention to create a motor of the above type which while, being of simple construction, permits of operation with little noise.